Vampiric Demise - A Spoken Word Series
by VixenOfTheDeep
Summary: Azure, a new fledgling vampire finds some one she thinks she likes. Will he turn out to be the one? -Book 1 of the A Spoken Word Series-
1. - Run -

Chapter 1  
"Run"  
"Run!" she screamed. "Run!" she screamed again. So I ran, ran for my life. I dared to look back. Chased by creatures so I ran faster. _'Faster! Faster!'_ my mind screamed as my overworked heart nearly exploded from my chest. I could hear them behind me screaming. "Ah! Help me! No!" among their tortured screams was a cackle like no other. "Run child! It makes it FUN!" The voice was deep and quite frightening. I tripped suddenly and couldn't fund the strength to pick myself up. I all but cried, knowing my life was over. Words I wanted to say cluttered my mind. "Look away" she whispered "Don't look into her eyes!" she whispered again "Child, it's time to wake up to a new world…" That's when it happened, I became something that I was terrified to become. A creature of the darkness, a beast, a horrid…. I couldn't think about it anymore, thoroughly disgusted at myself once again. "Child, why do you hate what you are so much?" I ignored her whenever she called me that. I knew that she only did it to annoy me, and it was working. "Azure Knightingale, answer her" a male voice sounded. "Sir, I hate what I am because I cannot stand to drink the blood of humans, I would much rather drink from an animal than a human." I answered him directly knowing I would still be in trouble. He scares me though, so I quickly looked away from both of them. "Aubrey, why does she only answer to you? What does she fear in you that makes her answer to you?" the female asked quite annoyed. "Fear is a worthless emotion, an emotion not worth having. I have no desire to be afraid of anyone nor anything. To say that I fear him is absurd. I fear nothing. Yet at the same time, I fear everything. Such a worthless emotion…." I mumbled those last words somewhat quietly as I finished spouting off to them. Aubrey got down on one knee and turned my face to look directly at his. "You… are going to come with me for a moment." And just like that we were at his personal adobe. "Come, I want to ask you something privately Azure." I followed quietly, running to catch up with him. 


	2. - Love -

Chapter Two  
"What Is Love, When What You Love Is Not Real?"

By the time we reached the back private room of his large mansion, I was out of breath. "Why do you make yourself breathe? You realize that it is not necessary right?" I exhaled deeply, realizing he was right. "I don't know Aubrey, I just don't know." I stopped abruptly when he turned to look at me, something wasn't right. Whispering quietly I asked who else was here, he didn't know. We snuck quietly as to try and surprise the person intruding. "You fail at sneaking Knightingale….." I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. All I remembered was being thrown against the wall, lights out.

"oh my, looks like I knocked her out!" I heard him snicker like a mad man. "Astro. Why. Are. You. Here." My patience was wearing thin with this man. I hated him with everything in me, and most of all. No I won't think about that, it happened so long ago. I noticed that she was indeed out cold, this set me off the deep end. "If you so much a left a scratch on her, I will kill you." I snapped at him as I checked her fair skin. Second day as a fledgling and she is already so passively submissive. I love that about her. Love, is it really real or am I just making stuff up again. I sighed as I found no reason to kill my mortal enemy today, she was fine and unscathed. "Lucky you" I turned to see Astro eyeing me suspiciously. "What are you doing with this weak fledgling Aubrey? You don't actually love her do you? I didn't think you remembered what love actually was, you know, after I killed your wife." I ignored his last statement and picked up Azure. "Just leave Astro, no one said you had to say. You've proven your point, now go" I said calmly. I took a deep breathe when he gave her to me, all in one piece and quietly sleeping. "Azure soon you'll be the strongest one I know, just like her" I whispered into her ear. I lie here with her head in my lap for hours as she breathes in and out slowly.

I felt at ease, not dead. Not dead again that is. I dreamt of my family that I had left behind, this made me sad. I could feel myself start to cry and then my body change positions. The whispers in my head got loud. "Wake up sweet Azure. We must go now, things are not safe here for us anymore." A touch was felt across my chest which startled me out of my now nightmare filled sleep. Thank heavens I woke up…


	3. - The Monsters In My Head -

Chapter Three  
"The Monsters in My Head"

A fire, I had to wake her up quickly before it reached us. "Wake up sweet Azure. We must go now, things are not safe here for us anymore." Damn that Astro, I swear by my dead heart that I will destroy that man! Even if it is the last thing I do, I will murder his simply wretched way of thinking. Astro Allister Demertis the fourth of his kind in the way of devils. He's not even a Vampire, he's just a demon that loves to play games with certain people. I unfortunately happen to be on his bucket list of people to destroy. Azure and I finally begin to run from room to room trying to find an exit. If we cannot make it out of here, we will burn to death. I would not mind dying with her, but I am sure that she does not want to die yet. This is what I hope at least.

I begin to see what it is that she likes in me, "Aubrey, I…Can't…Keep Up…" I hear her huffing behind me as I run as fast as I can, I then hear her scream as she comes face first into a burning inferno. I can smell singed flesh and it sickens me to know I let her get hurt. I run through the fire, burning myself in the process and pick her up gently, starting to run again I find a window unscathed by the fire. "Cover your face Azure, I am going to jump." Crashing sounds and burning timber falling is all I hear behind us. I say my last goodbyes to my beautiful mansion as I run into the forest towards what I used to call home.

I began to find myself breathing again, and heavy breathing does not suit me. I then began to remember what it was like for me to be a fledgling like Azure. I was weak and not wanting to do anything by myself, and I also only listened to one person. I wonder if she would take us in for a while. "Azure, how are you doing?" I asked her as I continued to run through the forest. "I'm in pain, how do you think?" I winced as I was also feeling the scars forming across my left arm. I knew everything was not okay when my vision started to fade, I found the closest hollowed in tree and place ourselves in it. "Azure, I need to rest, lay with me please"


	4. - Memories Fade -

Chapter Four  
"Memories Fade"

As he drifted into sleep I stayed alert and ready to fight. Even though I knew that I couldn't do anything in my current state, I wanted to protect him. I almost thought that I loved him but decided against it. I can't love anymore, its impossible. "Sleep well my devil." Those words flowed out of my mouth like I always used to say it. This actually scares me, I don't know where it came from. Worried I place my hand over my forehead to see if I was sick. _'You can't get sick stupid, you're already dead'_ I thought to myself silently. I heard him giggle. "Shut it Aubrey, go to sleep already!" I felt myself to blush and damned myself to eternal embarrassment. _'Damn you'_ I leaned up against the hollow tree where we were staying the night and began to close my eyes when I heard someone approach. _'Shit'_ I said to myself, making Aubrey instantly alert and a bit dizzy. "Whoa there Aubrey, It's just me Sarah…I thought I smelt blood from a fledgling, did not realize she was your vampire" Her voice was smooth and light. She had features of an angel the only difference being her eyes, white as snow and yet so evil looking. I knew she was what I became and that she has lived for a long time. "Sarah, I am glad it is only you. Had it been Astro…" "I heard, and smelt it…" Their conversation carried on for hours as we walked towards her domicile.


	5. - Sarah -

Chapter Five  
"Sarah"

We walked for hours just to get to her house. "Azure, how are you doing back there? Do I need to carry you?" My voice got softer at the end, instead of the harsh tone it had from being in pain. "I'm good Aubrey… Thanks…" _'I wonder what she would do if I kissed her?' 'Don't even think about it'_ as I thought about my question she shot back at me a glare, I knew that she could hear me. I laughed anyways. We lived in harmony me and Sarah for what seemed like to long. Every moment that I was near her I felt like screaming, dying, and crying all at the same time. Her eyes, staring in to mine like a cold reaper. I eventually ran away from her sights and cried until I fell asleep…

I ran after her, wondering what caused her to run away so quickly. Again I found myself breathing hard. _'Oxygen does not suit me'_ I say to myself as I hear her sobs. I run faster worried if she was in pain again. I cared so much about her, this must be what they call love… Astro was right though, I was surprised I could fall in love again. "Azure, are you okay?" I call out to her but get no reply. I listen closely as she continues to sob. I find her relatively quickly and find out that she was crying in her sleep. "Azure…" I whisper to her, but again no reply. _'Must be out cold'_ I somewhat giggled at my own comment. _'Out cold hu…'_ I stepped besides her and knelt down to see her face. Her gorgeous brown hair turning njow black fell perfectly in her face. I continued to examine her closely as she slept. I began to wonder if she was going to wake up as four hours had already passed. I picked her up, after deciding it was to warm out, and carried her to a wooden shack not too far from her location.

I saw her in my dreams, her cold eyes watching me as I tried to sleep quietly. "Run child, you are not safe" she kept saying in my head. I became scared that something was wrong so I woke up, only to find a beautiful set of eyes looking down at me. "Azure, are you alright?" I shake my head and pull him down on top of me. I cried for the rest of the night with him just cradling me in place. "Shh now…You'll be alright soon I promise." He continued to soothe me but I just cried harder. Eventually he quit trying and just held me.


End file.
